


Circulus

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dimensional Jet Lag, Dreams and Nightmares, Flirting, Flirty Bill, Guilt, Haunted Dreams, Hero Worship, M/M, Paranoia, Paranoid Stanford, Ritual, Sleeping Drug, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Workaholic Stanford
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les médicaments l’aidaient à dormir. Ils l’empêchaient de faire des rêves aussi. Comme quoi même les démons ne pouvaient rien contre la pharmacologie.<br/>Malheureusement, il y avait des effets secondaires. Il en prenait trop, et trop souvent.<br/>C’était difficile pour lui d’être de retour, toutefois il y avait un avantage.<br/>Il y avait Dipper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circulus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> J'ai écris cette fic sur les thèmes "cauchemars", "ambiguïté" et "contrôle mental" pour Halloween.

Les médicaments l’aidaient à dormir. Ils l’empêchaient de faire des rêves aussi. Comme quoi même les démons ne pouvaient rien contre la pharmacologie.  
Malheureusement, il y avait des effets secondaires. Il en prenait trop, et trop souvent.  
Mais c’était difficile pour lui d’être de retour. Le temps était si lent ; il n’était plus habitué au flux temporel de cette dimension. Après tout, il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie de l’autre côté du portail…  
Son organisme devait se réadapter ; ses cellules avaient modifié leur vieillissement, fonctionnant à plein régime. Le temps était comme une forme abstraite de gravité ; ici, tout effort semblait plus pénible. Alors son corps s’épuisait plus vite, ses neurones se connectaient entre elles à une vitesse bien moins rapide.  
De plus, les somnifères ralentissaient son esprit. Il se réveillait les paupières lourdes, les pensées engourdies, et il mettait toujours quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était. Tout était trop différent, trop déroutant ; ça n’était pas son « chez lui ».  
Il devait s’isoler pour éviter d’être submergé par la masse d’informations du monde actuel. Il y avait eu trop de changements et il ne pouvait pas tout assimiler d’un coup, surtout avec les problèmes physiologiques qu’il était en train de rencontrer. Se souvenir de comment se comporter avec autrui était compliqué. Ce monde était devenu si bruyant qu’il n’arrivait plus à percevoir sa propre voix…  
Parfois il se surprenait à regretter. Sans doute aurait-il dû être reconnaissant à son frère de l’avoir ramené, mais au lieu de cela il se sentait amer. Il était redevenu le « monstre » à six doigts, au cerveau trop performant ; trop maladroit socialement, avec les filles, dans les discussions…en somme, il était de retour dans un univers qu’il avait fui dès qu’il avait pu. Il devait rester caché, car tout le monde l’avait oublié. Il n’avait plus aucune existence, Stanley ayant volé la place durant son absence.  
Il n’avait aucune raison de se lever le matin. Mais il le faisait, malgré la mélancolie qui l’envahissait inlassablement chaque jour. Il n’était pas dit que Stanford Pines se laisserait aller à la paresse : même s’il était perdu, il pouvait encore se réfugier dans la quête de savoir, dans le travail et la réflexion.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule vraie compensation dans cette histoire, assez inattendue.  
« Oncle Ford… », appela timidement Dipper, qui se tenait en se dandinant sur le seuil de son bureau.  
Très spontanément, un sourire monta aux lèvres de Ford en le voyant.  
\- Dipper ! Tu es perdu mon garçon ?  
Il sait bien que non, mais il fait semblant de l'ignorer. Comme ça, si Stan lui pose des questions, il pourra toujours répondre que Dipper était là par hasard.  
Le garçon approcha.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Eh bien, comme tu le vois, j'ai passé pas mal de temps sans mes journaux, alors je les feuillette et je les annote. J'ai d'ailleurs vu que tu y avais ajouté quelques modifications...  
Dipper rougit et Ford lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis content qu'ils aient pu servir à quelqu'un en mon absence. De plus, tes ajouts ne manquent pas de pertinence !  
Il tourna quelques pages, le regard pensif. Il y avait tout de même des avantages à être dans cette dimension. La présence de Dipper aidait beaucoup. Ford avait le trac face à l'admiration dont il était l'objet, et il se sentait obligé d'être digne de celle-ci, en se montrant meilleur qu'il n'était. Et mine de rien, cela lui servait à tenir le coup.  
Il n'aurait jamais pu sans Dipper.  
\- Oncle Ford, tu as dis qu'aujourd'hui tu me montrerais quelque chose de spécial...  
Le scientifique releva la tête, étonné. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle promesse, mais peut-être l'avait-il faite. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.  
Les drogues qu'il s'administrait pour dormir avaient tendance à brouiller sa mémoire à court terme, à la rendre plus confuse. Quand il essaya de se remémorer, il se heurta à un brouillard, comme dans un rêve.  
\- Je vais le faire !, s'exclama-t-il avec une assurance qu'il ne possédait qu'à moitié. De quoi as-tu envie aujourd'hui ?  
Dipper se pencha par dessus son épaule, appuyant son torse frêle contre celle-ci. Il prit le journal et le contempla un moment. Une boucle brune retombait nonchalamment sur son oreille, et Ford l'écarta en suivant les yeux de Dipper qui parcouraient avidement le troisième journal.  
\- J'ai envie d'essayer ça !, dit-il en montrant une page.  
Ford pinça les lèvres, bien que sachant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à refuser.  
C'était son cercle rituel de méditation.

Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour deux, alors Dipper était assis sur ses genoux. La pièce était chichement éclairée - Stanford avait remplacé les pyramides par des bougies. L'ambiance lui paraissait bizarre, à la fois nostalgique, et tendue, comme si quelque chose risquait de se produire. Pourtant rien n'allait arriver. Il tenait Bill à distance et il n'allait pas l'invoquer. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, un petit tour de passe-passe qu'il allait effectuer pour impressionner son neveu adoré.  
Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour ça.  
\- Lis les paroles, ordonna-t-il.  
Dipper se pencha sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains et lança la formule. Un courant d'air froid les parcourut, éteignant quelques bougies. Mais Stanford était bien trop confortable pour bouger.  
Sa main se posa sur la cuisse du garçon. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Tout à coup la voix de Dipper lui parut familière.  
\- Oncle Ford ?, demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.  
Stanford fixa ses pupilles, mais elles étaient normales. Les grands yeux bruns l'observaient avec attention, brillants, pleins de vie.  
Sa main remonta lentement. Toutefois, avant que la situation ne devînt gênante, il la retira. C'était néanmoins peine perdue : il se sentait mal à l'aise.  
\- Je crois que ça n'a pas marché, dit le garçon d'un air ennuyé, ses sourcils se fronçant adorablement;  
\- Essaye encore, murmura Ford d'une voix rauque.  
Il avait le désir incompréhensible de soulever sa frange pour lui caresser le front. Il voyait presque les rouages tourner en dessous. Il aurait aimé connaître ses pensées les plus intimes....le connaître plus profondément, plus qu'il n'avait jamais connu personne. Et que Dipper ressente cette connexion aussi. Qu'elle soit mutuelle.  
Il brûlait de découvrir les méandres fascinants de cet esprit, si déjà prodigieusement avancé pour son âge. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'il y avait de similaire entre le jeune lui et ce Dipper si innocent, si confiant en la capacité de son oncle à le protéger. A ne pas lui faire de mal.  
Ford détourna les yeux, conscient que malgré tous ses efforts, ses idées prenaient un tour déplacé, voire dérangeant. La voix de Dipper continuait de prononcer les incantations, et vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler pourquoi cette situation commençait à faire monter en lui une angoisse bien connue, comme celle qu'il éprouvait avant de plonger à corps perdu dans le sommeil des somnifères.  
\- Oncle Ford, même si je n'y arrive pas, tu m'aimeras quand même ?  
\- Quelle question ! Evidemment !, répondit Ford sur le champ, sans y réfléchir à deux fois.  
Puis il s'interrogea sur l'étrangeté de cet échange.  
\- Dipper ? Qu'est-ce que...  
Cette fois c'était la petite main de son neveu qui remontait le long de son genou. Ses doigts fins caressèrent sa cuisse à travers le tweed de son pantalon - mais peu importe l'épaisseur qui séparait leur peau, Ford se sentait nu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !  
\- Tu aimais pourtant ça quand je te touchais, Sixer...  
Soudain, ce fut comme un flash. Il réalisa.  
Un poids glacé lui tomba dans l'estomac.  
\- Bill Cipher, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Dipper releva le nez, et cette fois ses pupilles avaient changé. Ses yeux jaunes, luminescents et surnaturels, donnaient à son visage une expression de difformité qui le faisait paraître plus sauvage, moins attirant. Et aussitôt, Ford se flagella mentalement d'avoir pensé le mot "attirant" pour qualifier son neveu.  
Bill éclata de rire. Les petites mains de Dipper s'infiltrèrent sous son pull, le faisant se raidir.  
\- Oh Stanford, Stanford, tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais...  
\- Mensonge éhonté !, cracha Ford sans se départir de son calme - alors que la créature était assise sur ses genoux. Ce n'est pas le genre de sentiment dont tu es capable.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Après tout tu ne me connais pas. Pas vraiment...  
Dipper - non, Bill. Bill dans le corps de Dipper - se redressa en se tournant, pour que sa tête soit au niveau de celle de Ford. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche, la chaleur de sa respiration. Et aussi ses doigts qui s'aventuraient sur sa poitrine, touchant sans vergogne sa peau qui se réchauffait peu à peu à ce contact.  
\- Tu pourrais me faire tellement de choses sous cette forme, susurra Bill de cet accent si familier que Ford avait presque reconnu dans la voix de Dipper.  
Il pressa le corps juvénile de son neveu contre lui, et Ford frissonna. Les lèvres de Dipper effleurèrent les siennes, tentatrices.  
\- Tu pourrais me clouer au sol. Je sais que tu pourrais. Tu as l'avantage physique...quoique.  
Il pinça un téton et Ford serra les dents, retenant un couinement de douleur. Il jeta au démon un regard offusqué. Ce dernier lui décocha un sourire craquant, avec la bouille attendrissante de Dipper.  
\- Tu ne le feras pas. Même dans un milier d'années. Je connais ta rigueur, Stanford, je sais que tu ne céderas pas à ces pulsions; tu les crois indignes de toi.  
Bill ondula lascivement du bassin, s'amusant visiblement de voir Ford rougir.  
\- Et si je te montrais combien tu as tort ?

Le réveil de Stanford l'éjecta du rêve encore plus brutalement que s'il était tombé du canapé dont il se servait comme lit de camp. L'horreur lui serra la poitrine et il souleva prestement son drap.  
Il avait souillé ses sous-vêtements comme un adolescent en rut. Et le pire...  
Il n'était désormais ni plus à l'abri de Bill...  
Ni de ses propres méfaits.


End file.
